Le Diagnostic
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Le problème, c'est que non seulement tous les symptômes pointent dans la même direction, mais qu'ils sont aussi suffisamment nombreux et consistants pour faire oublier définitivement tout espoir de bénignité. House/Wilson


_Note_ : Ma première fic House, écrite d'après une demande d'hitto_sama sur mon lj. Il est plus que possible que Thot ait eu la main lourde et que je me sois légèrement laissé emporter, puisque ce qui devait être un drabble est devenu un petit one-shot.

Merci à Tehem & QCTX pour la relecture et l'extermination de fautes qui auraient fait se retourner Messieurs Larousse et Robert dans leurs tombes respectives.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

**---**

**Le Diagnostic**

Un matin, une illumination soudaine tire James du lit.  
Il titube jusqu'à la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôtel et met la tête sous l'eau, mais quand il se regarde finalement dans la glace, visage dégoulinant et cheveux ayant l'air d'avoir échappé à un typhon, la révélation qui cogne aux murs de son esprit est toujours là et n'a pas perdu en vraisemblance.  
Il est dans la merde.

Il est trop tard pour se recoucher aussi s'habille-t-il au radar (et enfile une chaussette rouge avec une verte) avant de s'en aller affronter les embouteillages matinaux qui le séparent de l'hôpital. Le temps qu'il soit dans l'entrée de Princeton-Plainsboro avec un gobelet du café le plus noir qu'il ait pu trouver à la main, il a suffisamment retrouvé son calme pour saluer l'infirmière en chef avec un compliment presque parfaitement honnête sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.  
Cela fait, il va s'enfermer dans son bureau où il trie des dossiers, reçoit des patients et rédige des e-mails d'avis médicaux jusqu'à midi.  
À midi, parce que la meilleure manière de mettre Greg en chasse serait de tenter de l'éviter, il fait comme tous les autres jours et se dirige tranquillement vers la cafette. Clopin-clopant, House l'intercepte en chemin, s'arrange pour lui faire payer sa nourriture, puis vole dans son assiette pendant qu'ils mangent. La conversation roule du cuistot de ladite cafette qui mériterait des étoiles négatives au nouveau patient de Greg, qui présente un arc-en-ciel de symptômes tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres, en passant par sa nouvelle expérience sociologique sur son équipe (à laquelle James contribue par quelques suggestions particulièrement retorses qui les font ricaner pendant cinq minutes dans leurs tiramisus et fondants au chocolat respectifs.) Puis Greg retourne tourmenter ses sous-fifres et James s'achemine vers un rendez-vous épique avec Cuddy pour tenter d'obtenir deux lits de plus pour la section enfant du département d'oncologie.

Le problème, songe-t-il tandis que Lisa tente de le convaincre qu'elle n'a pas le budget pour ouvrir deux places supplémentaires (alors qu'ils savent tous deux que c'est faux mais qu'elle ne peut pas donner l'impression de céder trop facilement), c'est que non seulement tous les symptômes pointent dans la même direction, mais qu'ils sont aussi suffisamment nombreux et consistants pour faire oublier définitivement tout espoir de bénignité.  
Le problème, songe-t-il après avoir quitté le bureau directorial, (le débat est ajourné, mais il sait qu'il devrait avoir ses lits d'ici deux mois, trois au pire) c'est que Greg n'a jamais rien dit, alors que sa tendance paranoïaque à voir des symptômes dans chaque haussement de sourcils devrait avoir fait de lui le premier au courant.  
Cela laisse trois solutions possibles : House sait et il a choisi de se taire (tout à fait possible), il ne sait pas (irréaliste), ou, (fort possible également) la révélation fulgurante de James est infondée et d'une manière ou d'une autre il a mal interprété les symptômes.  
Pourtant, plus il y pense, plus il est convaincu de ne pas se tromper, son intuition est fondée, il le sait.

Après une journée supplémentaire de ruminations silencieuses (Greg commence à lui jeter des regards suspicieux malgré son application à agir normalement), il décide que ce qu'il lui faut est un diagnostic différentiel. Il sait ce que c'est que d'être séduit par l'intuition d'un diagnostic qui semble tout expliquer parfaitement, au point d'en avoir du mal à envisager les autres possibilités. Il lui faut du recul.

Il exfiltre une feuille de paper-board et un marqueur jusqu'à son hôtel (manquerait plus que Greg tombe dessus) et scotch le tableau au dos de sa porte. Il trace deux colonnes, une intitulée 'POUR', l'autre 'CONTRE' et se met en devoir de les remplir.  
Quand il a fini, la colonne POUR déborde de symptômes du genre "_sujet A : trois mariages = trois divorces", "lieu de résidence du sujet A délibérément plus proche de celui du sujet B que de son lieu de travail", "personne d'autre ne supporte aussi longtemps le sujet B",_ ou encore "_sujet A à une brosse à dents, un caleçon et une cravate de rechanges à demeure chez le sujet B"_ (c'est pratique pour les lendemains de cuite…), voir même _"sujet B désapprouve systématiquement toutes les liaisons sentimentales du sujet A" _ et ainsi de suite.  
De l'autre côté, la colonne CONTRE est presque vide, mais les deux arguments qu'elle contient sont de poids : _"sujet B a priori totalement hétérosexuel", _et _"sujet A exclusivement hétéro"._

James passe pensivement la main contre la barbe naissante de son menton puis s'assoie sur le rebord du lit parfaitement fait et se plonge dans la contemplation songeuse du tableau différentiel en face de lui. Au bout d'une heure d'immobilité totale et d'intense délibération, il se lève et échange son costume contre un jean et un vieux T-shirt noir un peu trop serré avant de sortir.  
Quand il rentre quatre heures plus tard, le dos du T-shirt est trempé de sueur, ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et il reste un instant appuyé au mur, les yeux fermés, avant de barrer le "_exclusivement_" de _"sujet A exclusivement hétéro"_ pour le remplacer par "_majoritairement_" et d'aller prendre une douche.

---

Le tableau reste intouché une semaine de plus, jusqu'au soir où en rentrant James se rend compte que : a) la clé de sa chambre d'hôtel n'est plus sur son trousseau, b) la porte de ladite chambre est ouverte.  
Greg est assis sur le couvre-lit, face à la porte. Sa canne est appuyée contre le matelas, la clé manquante de James est posée à côté de sa cuisse et il joue négligemment avec le marqueur du tableau, le fait danser d'un doigt à l'autre avec une nonchalance calculée.

"Ne soit pas timide Jimmy ! Entre, fais comme chez toi !" s'exclame-t-il lorsque James reste figé dans l'encadrement de la porte avec une expression qui hésite entre la colère et l'ahurissement.

À ses paroles James se remet en mouvement, ferme la porte en le foudroyant du regard. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de porter la moindre accusation Greg lui adresse un regard réprobateur.

" La prochaine fois que tu as quelque chose à cacher et que tu ne veux pas qu'on passe chez toi alors que c'est le plus près en sortant du bar, tu ferais bien de trouver autre chose comme argument que "j'ai pas rangé" ", fait-il remarquer. Il s'exprime avec un air de suffisance d'autant plus insupportable qu'il a parfaitement raison et que Wilson aurait dû savoir que ce genre d'excuse peu crédible équivaut pour Gregory House à une invitation en bonne et due forme à mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas… (Et aussi qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre pour argent comptant le fait qu'il ait fait mine d'avaler ladite excuse sans ciller, même si pour sa défense il avait un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang pour penser à tous les détails).  
C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalise que le paper-board du diagnostic différentiel est sur la porte derrière lui et que Greg ne peut pas ne pas l'avoir vu.

Il pivote sur lui-même.  
Le tableau est toujours là avec ses deux colonnes et une main autre que la sienne - Greg - a soigneusement raturé _"sujet B a priori totalement hétérosexuel" _et ajouté en petites lettres tassées en bas de la colonne POUR (il ne reste pas beaucoup de place) "_sujet B potentiellement bisexuel_".  
Son regard va du tableau à Greg, au tableau puis de nouveau à Greg.  
"Vraiment ?" s'entent-il demander.  
Ce dernier hausse un sourcil sarcastique et parvient à avoir l'air totalement satisfait de lui-même et à la fois imperceptiblement anxieux.  
"Vraiment.  
- Oh, c'est juste qu'on se connaît depuis plus de quinze ans et que tu n'as jamais laissé une seule fois sous-entendre que tu étais autre chose que totalement hétéro Greg, pardonne- moi d'être surpris.  
- J'aurais pourtant cru que le manque de compagnie féminine durable et le fait que nous soyons toujours fourrés ensemble pouvaient laisser penser le contraire," raille Gregory. "Et tu n'as jamais laissé entendre que tu étais autre chose qu'_exclusivement _hétéro toi-même, mon cher James. Bien qu'évidemment trois mariages échoués d'affilée et ce goût tout à fait déplorable pour les chemises roses puissent être considérés comme des indices alarmants… Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Quel est ton diagnostic Dr Wilson, maintenant que tu as tous les symptômes en main ?"

James jette un nouveau coup d'oeil au tableau puis fixe Greg avec méfiance, s'attendant à moitié à un changement total d'attitude et un retour au comportement odieux qui est son mode de fonctionnement par défaut. Mais il ne rencontre que les yeux bleus innocemment écarquillés et les épaules contractées qui indiquent que contrairement aux apparences, le diagnosticien est sur ses gardes. Comme ça ils sont deux.  
Très bien. Il va jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.  
Il prend son ton le plus sarcastique et, tout en dénouant sa cravate, fait mine d'examiner une dernière fois le tableau alors même qu'il connait parfaitement la réponse.  
"Hé bien, _cher Dr House,_ même le facteur sexuel mis à part, le diagnostic me semble évident : si les symptômes ne mentent pas, nous pourrions tout aussi bien être ensemble."  
Greg renifle et avale un cachet de Vicodin avant de remettre le flacon orange dans la poche de son jean.  
"Les symptômes ne mentent jamais. Ce sont les gens qui mentent. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps."

James essuie ses mains soudainement pleines de sueur contre son pantalon. Il voit ce qu'offre Greg, et aussi ce qu'il ne dit pas.  
Se lancer dans un bras de fer verbal avec le Dr House est rarement une idée à l'issue victorieuse, mais il sait aussi que si on lui donne la main Greg prend le bras (et la tête, plus la moitié du torse, le tout en vous insultant, vous et votre famille sur trois générations).  
Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si ça l'avait jamais arrêté.  
"Bien sûr que je sais quand tu mens. Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé ?"  
Greg hésite et _là, oui, _une ouverture, un rare aveu de faiblesse.  
"Tu _es_ le seul à me supporter. Je n'étais pas sûr.  
- Et maintenant tu l'es ?  
Le sourire suffisant est de retour.  
- C'est toi qui as fait le diagnostic, à toi de me le dire.  
- Oh non Greg, tu ne m'auras pas. Si tu veux quelque chose, dis-le. C'est toi l'expert diagnosticien de renom après tout, je ne suis qu'un humble oncologue. Fais- moi donc part de tes lumières, Dr House.  
Et, miracle des miracles, Gregory House cède sans plus discuter. Sa voix est détachée, empreinte d'une inflexion détachée et cynique tandis qu'il récite.  
- Le diagnostic est bon. Il est possible que le sujet B se sente en position de danger émotionnel et qu'il tente d'assurer sa maîtrise de la situation en mettant le sujet A en position de demandeur et non le contraire. Voilà, content ?"  
James secoue la tête et pour la millième fois depuis qu'il s'est réveillé avec cette révélation stupide, il murmure :  
- Je dois être masochiste.  
- Ou sadique. Après tout c'est toi le vampire émotionnel de cette relation, celui qui a désespérément besoin qu'on ait besoin de lui, fait remarquer Greg d'un ton acide tout en massant machinalement la cuisse de sa mauvaise jambe.  
- Je dois être masochiste, répète-t-il. Mais qui suis-je pour faire mentir le diagnostic ?"  
Et il se penche pour embrasser House. Au point où ils en sont, autant ajouter les symptômes manquants à la liste.


End file.
